The Ultimate Pokemon Trainer
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: It was a normal day for Ash and his friends but what happens when an old friend shows up with a message? who could this old friend be? and what kind of message do they have? You'll have to read to find out. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON
1. old friends meet again

It was a sunny day, Ash and his friends were walking threw the forest, they saw a fallen tree and decided to take a break. Brock fixed lunch while Ash and Dawn practiced after lunch they started walking again. A few hours later they found a road and they walked along it for about five minutes when they saw a big bird pokemon comming towards them Ash recognized the pokemon.

He smiled and started waving both arms to get its attention "hey! Articuno, down here!" Articuno flew down and landed right in front of them "Ash it has been to long, how are you?" she asked "were fine, how have you been? I haven't seen you since I was in the Orange Islands" he said happily, smiling "that's good, I'm fine, yes it has been a long time" she said smiling back.

Pikachu ran over and started talking to her "yes I've missed you to Pikachu" then she looked at Ash "Ash you have been invited to the top trainer and coordinater contest held by my trainer Les, she asked me to invite you after we told her what happend in the Orange Islands she would like to see you and your friends are invited as well" she said with a smile "you mean Les Anna Merie Valintine?" Brock asked excited "yes I take it you've heard of her?" she asked, curious.

"Who hasn't she is the number one pokemoin trainer and coordinater in the world not to mention that she is the number one pokemon breeder" he said excited "wow she is the number one coordinater, I would love to meet her" dawn said "yeah I used to watch her on t.v. when I was a real little, I've been keeping track of her contests and pokemon battles she is the best I hope she remembers me" Ash said, happy that he gets to see her again.

Brock and Dawn were shocked that Ash seemed to know her "you know her?" Dawn asked "well she was in pallet town visiting professer Oak, my mom and me were going to see him, when we got there I ran in first and Gary tripped me, everyone saw it and Les came over, picked me up and her Richu was next to her, she asked if I was okay and I told her I was fine so she set me down and smiled at me, she gave me a seal and told me that when I become a pokemon trainer that she hoped we'll eventually have a friendly battle so I said that would be cool and we shook hands promising that someday we'll have our battle" he said a little embaressed at how they met.

Sorry to cut it off so soon but I got writers block. :)


	2. The Championship

They looked at Ash "we should be going you can come along as well" Articuno said, bowing so they could get on her back, they all got on and Articuno took off, she flew up into the sky and into the clouds. She got above them and flew in the sun, she was shining in the sun as she flew and it felt like hours rather then twenty minutes of comfertable silence. Articuno flew threw the clouds and right above the sea.

She flew over the water because she knew that Piplup was a water type and it was nice to feel the sea breeze; Brock and Dawn both were amazed by how great the sea air felt and Piplup was happy to look into the water and see the Magikarp and Feebas it was exilerating then they saw an island on the horizon and within minutes they were landing on the runway **(an: yes just like the runways planes use)** and when Articuno stopped they hopped down.

Articuno lead the way to the stadium where the battles and contests' were going to take place. When they entered Ash saw a bunch of familiar faces; Gary, Misty, May, Max all of the friends they made over the years were there and when Articuno entered infront of them and walked over and took her spot behind Les. Les then stood up and walked out to the middle of the stage.

"Welcome! to my pokemon Championship you have all been selected by your experience, hard work, achivements or by your own determination to be part of my pokemon championship. Now you can choose to compete in pokemon battles, contests' or both. You will be shown to your rooms after while but for right now you may enjoy the poke' park we have where you can relax as your pokemon play, you can leave your pokemon at the ranch here on the island.

We have a day care and any pokemon is welcome, we have a spa where you and your pokemon can go and get pampered for free, we also have various hair stylus' that would be happy to make you and your pokemon look perfect for any battle or contest just tell `em what you want and they'll do their best to get every detail perfect, we have a beach where you and your pokemon can go and play.

We also have a pokemon center, pokemart and if you want to make your own poffins, berry juice, poke block or pokemon food, your welcome to the kitchen, now you can get signed up right away or you can take a day or two to choose what you want to do the pokemon championship starts in two weeks until then enjoy your stay" she then walked off stage and out the back. Mewtwo showed every one to their rooms and Mew gave them their room key.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I got writers block *starts pouting and mumbling* I wish there was no such thing as writers block.**

:) please review!!


	3. a new start for Jesse and James

**Sorry been really busy hope I'm forgivin ;)**

* * *

Ash and his friends went down to the beach and found that everyone else was there as well. They found a spot close to the water and they let their pokemon out to play while they talked about old times.

**Two hours later**

Everyone was getting their pokemon and they were going to head to their own room, black team rocket helicopters were headed towards the beach and everyone stopped to see what was happening. Back in Les's room, as she lay on her bed her eyes suddenly snapped open and she jumped up "Rayquaza" she called, he flew threw the door to the room that all of her pokemon sleep in and went over to her.

She got on Rayquaza's back and he headed towards the beach, Mew came up behind Les and handed her the belt that had her pokemon in their pokeballs, Les reached over and grabbed the belt "thanks mew, return" mew returned to its pokeball and she put her belt on. Now that she had all of her pokemon with her there was nothing that could stand in her way. As Rayquaza twisted his way through the air, Les held on 'we have to hurry Rayquaza' she thought to her friend 'I know, hang on' he thought as he sped up.

**Back on the beach  
**  
Giovanni stepped threw the line of grunts and stood in front, the trainers that know about team rocket started whispering others who heard what their talk was about told other trainers and within moments everyone was ready to battle if the need arose but to the trainers joy and Giovanni's disgust Les landed on her feet between the nice trainers behind her and the evil creetons in front of her.

She glared at Giovanni and his grunts, Jesse, James and Meowth were standing ten feet from Giovanni and Meowth looked at Les with the look of a little kid that found an old friend, Les looked through his mind and she nelt down on one knee, like she had done when she had found him when he was a tiny little thing, she opened her arms and smiled, he started to run towards her and no one stopped him "Les" he yelled jumping into her arms.

She held on to him tightly, she never wanted him to leave her, the others came out of their pokeballs and Persian ran over and got in on the reunion, the others were happy but stayed where they were. James walked over and Les stood up with meowth in her arms, James turned and faced team rocket "I QUIT!!" he yelled at Giovanni "I don't want to hurt pokemon anymore, now I want to be friends with them" he took off his team rocket shirt and threw it at a grunt.

Jesse walked over to stand next to James "I quit too" she took off her rocket shirt and threw it at the same grunt who had Jame's shirt and stood next to him proudly the other grunts well they let their pokemon out thinking that they had a chance against Les but within ten minutes all of their pokemon had fainted and had been returned to their pokeballs and A minute later all of their pokeballs were floating away from them, they looked and saw that it was an Espeon that was using psychic.

It took the pokeballs over and set them in a basket that Lucario had got and as soon as the last of the pokeballs were in the basket Lucario picked it up with ease and stayed put untill Les told him otherwise "guys, what do you say we _cool_ off Giovanni he looks like a steamed carrot" some of her water type pokemon used water gun, since they were still young, and team rocket got soaked just then Officer Jenny came with the entire Sinnoh region police force.

They arrested everyone of those team rocket grunts and Giovanni himself was arrested but when officer Jenny went to arrest Jesse and James Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi and Jirachi went and got between Jenny, Jesse and James, Jenny stopped "they aren't bad anymore, they quit team rocket, there nice now" Celebi said "please don't take them away" Jirachi pleaded, Mew turned to me 'please give them a chance, they have changed' she thought to me.

I knew that she was right "officer Jenny they did quit team rocket and there going to stay with me and help me out on the ranch" I said and she nodded "okay" she turned and went back to the boat and went back to the Sinnoh region with Giovanni and the rest of team rocket heading to jail. Les and Lucario started walking towards the ranch and everyone else followed once at the ranch Les and Lucario walked thhrough the fence and the started releasing the pokemon.

After all the pokemon were released Lucario took the basket and went in the house that is for those that need a chance and are given jobs at the ranch, a few minutes later Lucario came back and Les called Jesse and James over when they got over to her Lucario handed them there new clothes "I'm giving you a chance and I want to trust you but it will take time so you'll work on the ranch, feeding and taking care of the pokemon that are here and help them.

If they don't trust people you have to help them trust people again, if they are injured you'll have to help them get around, do you think you can do that?" she asked, they smiled and nodded "good, now you can start by getting lunch ready for the pokemon there's a chart in the kitchen on the wall that will tell you everything you need to know about how to take care of the pokemon that are here, I'm leaving Lucario to help you, if you need it, Lucario make sure that everyone gets taken care of okay?" she asked her friend "I will" he said, she left them in his hands and went back to her house and her pokemon went back to their room, while she walked over and got on her bed where she instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but it has been a very busy couple of weeks :) **

Please review I like to hear your thoughts :)


	4. the injured Electivire 'part 1'

Jesse's p.o.v.

We started working on the ranch and I have to admit it's not as bad as I thought it would be we cooked for the pokemon and helped them out. It has to be the most fun I have ever had and we had just finished helping out the pokemon when I heard crying. I went to find out who was crying and I found a few Pichu, a couple Pikachu and a Richu, I bent down and started humming a tune that my mother had taught me.

The pokemon looked at me and the Pichu slowly stopped crying "what happened, you look so sad, did you lose someone?" one of the Pichu's started to walk away and I followed it untill I found the source of their pain. An Electivire was on the ground and seemed to be in pain, I got my radio out "James there's an injured Electivire over by the creek outside the fence. Bring a strecher, the first aid kit and a basket and get Lucario we have some young pokemon and their with me.

Hurry it looks like the Electivire might not make it" I said sadly "okay were on our way we'll be there soon" I knelt down next to the Electivire and it looked at me a little guarded but I checked it's wounds and a minute later James and Lucario got to where I was "Lucario get the other Pokemon, James come here" Lucario started to gather the young pokemon while James handed me the kit.

I started to work on Electivire while James got the streacher ready, I was able to treat some of the wounds and when I knew that Electivire would make it I decided that we had to get her to the Pokemon center "James we don't have time to get the truck, we'll have to run Electivire to the pokemon center" I went and got her shoulders and James got her feet and together we were able to get her on the streacher then we picked her up and headed for town with Lucario right behind us.

As we ran past the pokemart ash and all of his friends came out of the pokemart and saw us "look out we have an Emergency situation, look out" I said they moved and we ran past but ash and his friends ran and grabbed a part of the streacher and helped carry the injured Electivire to the pokemon center even Pikachu was using lite Electric attacks to keep Electivire going and soon we were at the pokemon center and we ran right to Nurse Joy "nurse Joy we found this Electivire by the creek she may not make it" Joy nodded and lead us to the back.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I'm starting to get tired :{**


	5. the injured Electivire 'part 2'

Jesse's p.o.v.

We took Electivire to the back and into the ER where we helped get her off the streacher and onto the bed then we had to leave her while we went out to the waiting room "what happened?" Ash asked me "I heard crying and I found the Pichu, Pikachu and Richu" I said as I went over and set in the chair. I took them out of the basket "and I hummed a tune that my mother taught me and I asked them what was wrong then little Pichu here walked towards the creek.

I followed it and found Electivire there and I called James on the radio and he came with Lucario. I didn't think she would make it but it seems like she has a fighting spirit in her" I said as I started humming again the pokemon came and set down by me. The little Pichu came and got on my lap as I hummed to them. It was a few hours later when nurse Joy came and found us, she walked over to us and I saw her first "nurse joy how's Electivire?" I asked praying that she would be okay.

"She'll be fine she was in critical condition but she's stable now. She'll be up by tomorrow" she said "thank goodness she'll be alright" I said releved while Ash and his friends said they would be back tomorrow. We went back into the waiting room. Lucario sat by the door and James fell asleep on the bench but I couldn't get to sleep that night so I watched the pokemon sleep. I decided to check on Eletivire while the little pokemon slept.

When I went in I smiled knowing that Electivire was going to be alright. I went and set by her side for a few hours before I went back to the waiting room and I picked up the pokemon and put the pokemon on the couch and I covered them up before I went and laid down on the blanket on the floor and I fell asleep quickly. I was woken up but someone shaking me slightly and when I opened my eyes and saw Electivire I jumped up and hugged her "thank goodness your okay" I said happy before I pulled back and smiled.

She smiled back and I got the stuff cleaned up while James and Lucario slept and I got the little pokemon up. I folded the blankets and put them on the bench so that nurse Joy could get them later then I went to the little diner next door "well Jesse what can I do for you today?" Absol asked, he made sure the diner stayed open without any problems "hey Absol I need two breakfest's plates, seven Electric breakfest's and a dinner for Lucario" I said "right away Jess" he turned and went into the kitchen.

He came out a minute later with the order "here you go" he said handing me the order "thanks Absol" I smiled and he smiled back, I left and went back to the pokemon center and I went to the waiting room where they were at. I walked over and woke James up and I gave him his breakfest then I woke Lucario up and I gave him his dinner then I gave the Pokemon their dinners and I got my breakfest out and we ate in peace before we headed out. Waving to nurse Joy, going back to the ranch and we saw Ash and his friends coming towards us. When we met them we talked as we walked back to the ranch.


	6. the battles start: Pauls icy heart melts

Les's p.o.v.

I was sitting in my chair and I watched the battles some getting good scores others not so good. When it was time for Ash to have his first battle, I watched it intently and I have to say that he did a wonderfull job of raising and taking care of his pokemon and he raised them right. I watched as he battled with his pokemon, no, as he battled with his friends, I realized that he thinks of his pokemon as his friends like most trainers but unlike most trainers the bond with his pokemon is almost as strong as my bond with my pokemon which is saying something.

I watched as Ash and Pikachu battled with grace, co-ordination, power and most of all friendship. No matter how much co-ordination or power they have their friendship is the key to their victories. Once the first round was over I looked at all the trainers and realized that Paul and his brother Reggie had made it as well as Ash and his friends. "Now you have the choice: call it a day or choose another opponent" Paul stepped up "I would like to challange Frontier Brain Brandon" he said.

Brandon stepped to the stage and Paul followed. I chose to be apart of this battle so I stepped up to my spot "only the challanger may switch out pokemon. Begin" I said "Regice I need your assistance" Brandon said as he sent out Regice "go Magmortar" Paul said as Magmortar came out "Magmortar Flamethrower" Magmortar did as he was told and it was a direct hit but Regice still stood. By the time the battle ended Brandon had won yet again.

I called it and before Paul could walk away "Paul" he turned to look at me "the only way to win is to have confidence in your pokemon. You should be their friend not their owner" Mew and Celebi came out "listen to her Paul, she knows what she's talking about" Mew said sitting on my left shoulder "please Paul if you want to win then be friend your pokemon. Let them out and I'll show you what I mean" Paul did what she asked.

Her and Celebi went over and asked "why don't you tell your trainer how you really feel" they turned and looked at paul "I feel like you don't respect and trust us" Magmortar said "I feel like you don't believe in us" Electabuzz said "I feel like you treat us like objects not like pokemon should be treated with care and compassion" Torterra said, the others nodded their heads "we do what you say but I feel you don't care about us at all" Ursaring said "we would rather be in someone else's care if your not going to treat us decent" Weavile said.

"Look at Ash's Monferno he used to be your Chimchar but you disrespected him just like you disrespect us and we are sick of the lack of respect you have for us I am ashamed to be your pokemon" Larion said. Paul lost his 'I don't care' look and it changed to an 'I'm so sorry' look "I didn't know that was how you felt" he said "well it is and as long as you just want power you'll lose us one by one" Larion spoke the truth, the others nodded "well how about we go to the beach" he suggested, his pokemon looked happy for the first time.


	7. the battles con: Pauls heart beats again

Les's p.o.v.

I was happy to see Paul trying to make up for what he had done to his pokemon. I watched the as they played in the sand and I watched as they laughed and played. Once when I was patroling **(AN: because of team galactic)** I was passing paul's room and I heard paul breathing in his sleep but I heard others so I opened the door slightly and I saw that all of pauls pokemon were with him and they were all sleeping on the floor infront of the t.v. and I smiled before I shut the door quietly.

I kept patroling when I saw Ash standing against the wall "hello Ash it's been a while" I smiled and he smiled back "yeah, Pauls really changed hasn't he?" I walked over to the balcany and leaned against the rail "yeah, I knew that they could talk to him and make him realize his mistake and he could fix mistakes. I was walking past his room and I heard others breathing so I opened his door a little and I saw him and his pokemon laying on the floor, covered up, infront of the t.v.

I smiled and I shut his door then I kept walking until you stopped me" I said "really?" he looked supprised, I nodded and he smiled "well I have to get back to patrolling" I said walking back into the hall "yeah, night Les" "night Ash" I walked back to my room and I collapsed in my bed.

**The Next Day**

I woke up and got up getting ready for the day ahead and I headed to the stadium and I took my st and soon the Frontier brains were their and not long after they got there the trainers and contestants came in and onc everyone was their I stood up "now we can pick up where we left off yesterday or you can fight a Frontier Brain, your choice" I waited and Paul stepped up looking happy and excited.

He smiled "I would like to challange Frontier Brain Brandon" Brandon went to the stage and Paul followed. Once their I announced the rules "okay same rules as before. Begin" Brandon got Regice " Regice I need your assistance" Regice came out and Paul called out Magmortar the battle started and it was a shock to everyone when the winners were announced "the winners are Paul and Magmortar" I announced.

Brandon sent Regirock and Paul switched out Magmortar for Torterra and they won again. When Registeel was sent out Paul switched back to Magmortar and "the winners are Paul and Magmortar" I announced. Brandon approached Paul "I, Brandon, the Battle Frontier Brain am pleased to present you with the Brave Symbol" Brandon said as he handed the symbol to Paul. Paul smiled "thank you Brandon that was a great battle" Paul never stopped smiling and he look like a little kid because of it.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


	8. the winners

Les's p.o.v.

I watched as the battles and contest's started again. I watched when paul had givin his Brave Symbol to Reggie and I smiled. I watched now as him and his pokemon were battling with the frienship, love, trust and respect that he had not givin his pokemon before. I was happy that he got to challenge Ash. They battled with their friends and it turned into a tie. They kept battling and by the end of the day Ash was the winner and he was facing me tomorrow.

I stood to announce the winners of the contests' and tournament "the winner of the contestdouble battle tournament is Dawn and May. The winners of the battle tournament is Ash" there was cheering, congradulations and there was a happy atmosphere. I was happy and so were my pokemon. I called it a day and we all went our own ways. Me and my pokemon went to our room to get some sleep.

**I'm sorry it's so short but I'm just so busy. Sorry :{**


	9. The End

Les's p.o.v.

I Woke up the next morning and I got my pokemon, I ran to the stadium and I was smiling all the way. When I got there everyone else was there waiting. I ran to the stage "all right now it's time for me to go against the winners of the contest double battle then I will go up against the winner of the battle tournament" the crowed cheered as Dawn and May got on stage. My brother Jace was the referie "all right the rules are: the champion and the contestents can switch pokemon, battle begin!" May called "Blaziken come on out!" Dawn called "all right Bunery spot light!" I looked at my opponents.

I smiled as I called "Charizard, Typhosion come on out!" I had my shiny Charizard with me so I knew it was an easy win. The battle started and I won against both of them, then came my battle with Ash "you sure you won't quit while your ahead?" I teased as Char and Ty stood by my side "no way I ain't gonna quit just cause I'm ahead" I wasn't supprised, he had been waiting for this battle his whole life "alright but I ain't gonna take it easy on you" I warned "I didn't want ya' to" I smiled and he sent out Staraptor.

I smiled "to bad Ash, your goin' down. Rotom come on out" I had sent out my Frost form Rotom "battle begin" "Rotom use Sheer Cold" it was a hit "Staraptor is unable to battle Rotom is the winner" next Ash used Monferno and I used Totodile and we won, then it was Grotle v.s. Heat Rotom, Buizel v.s. Jolteon, Gible v.s. Feraligater. The last battle, Pikachu stood waiting while I thought of which pokemon that I would ask for help from when Raichu ran past me and into position.

I smiled "battle begin" "Raichu time to show 'em our secret weapon now Iron Volt Thunder Bolt" Raichu ran at Pikachu and he was faster then any other pokemon. Pikachu doged him and used thunder, Raichu got hit hard "now Raichu Flamethrower. That was all it took when it hit "the winners are Raichu and Les" everyone cheered. I ran and picked Raichu up "we did it buddy, we won" I walked over to ash and we shook hands "your a great trainer Ash I hope we can battle again some day" I smiled "I hope so too" he smiled.

After that everyone was escourted off the Island and the pokemon at the ranch were gathered together and put on the ship we use to transport pokemon as Jesse and James headed back to the mainland. I gave Ash and his friends a ride back to the mainland and I dropped them off at the pokemon center in Canalave City and I dropped off paul with them since he said he would be traviling with them. After I said good-bye I went home to my house in the Resort area of the Battle Zone, I was riding on air with Lugia and Ho-oh by my side.

THE END

**Just so you know Iron Volt Thunder Bolt is three moves used at once, your just useing Iron Tail, Volt Tackle and Thunder Bolt at the same time.**


End file.
